Taking Initiative
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Two girls (a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor) have been best friends there entire lives. Astrid (Ravenlclaw) as a small problem, Slytherin has been bullying her and her house for weeks now, she takes enough of it and takes initiative. Astrid makes a crazy plan with the help of her friend, Penny (Gryffindor).


**A/N:** _This story contains two of my OCs. And I don't know why, but I have been feeling queasy about writing from the past few hours. I don't know why, it's just a weird feeling._  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #6 of:** _Major and Minor Arcana Classroom_  
 **Task:** _For this lesson, I want you to consider the idea of 'bold action' in your story. This can be in terms of needing answers, embarking on a new path or anything else that requires someone to make a stand and do something. Maybe someone needs to know the truth about something so much they confront it head on, or have been waiting for so long for a relationship to start that it's time to jump right in._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Taking Initiative

Astrid set her jaw hard, knowing what she had to do. "Don't you want to stop and think of the consequences?" Her friend Penny—from Gryffindor— called out to her across the room.

"No." Astrid replied, but she thought of the consequences even before she took the initiative to make the plan.

"Astrid," Penny groaned. "You're a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be smarter than this! Just because they make fun of you, doesn't mean that you have to prove to them that you aren't just weak. The sorting hat knew what to do, and he put you in Ravenclaw. There is a difference between being bold and being stupid. Astrid, are you even listening to me?" Penny asked, getting frustrated at her friend.

Astrid glared at her. "I can hear you. And I know the difference between being bold and being stupid, but—"

"But nothing!" Penny yelled. "You are going to get into trouble and I don't want you to. You are my best friend and we have always been best friends ever since day one. You say that you can 'hear' me, but are you 'listening'?" Penny asked softly as she approached her.

"I am listening. But I'm sorry, Penny. I have to do it. Slytherin has always made fun of us Ravenclaws, they beat up a Beater on our team yesterday just because they didn't like him. It's time for someone to at least make a stand. Don't they make fun of you as well?" Penny looked to the ground.

"They have, but I don't let it get to me. Gryffindors may not be smart, but they are not stupid either. They know when it's time to be bold, and when it's time to step back. You should to." Astrid groaned and shook her head. She put her hands on Penny's shoulders.

"You don't get it, Penny! This is important, Ravenclaws don't like stepping away. Plus, I have a really good plan. And the only way for it to work, is if you help me make it work. Please." Astrid pleaded.

"Fine! When are we going to do this? And how are we going to do it? Tell me it step-by-step, don't leave anything out." Astrid smiled and told Penny the whole entire plan, obeying her commands to not leave anything out. She told her what time they were doing it, and how they were going to do it. "Hey, that's actually not that bad."

Astrid laughed. "We Ravenclaws may be smart, but we are also very creative." Penny punched her shoulder lightly.

"You got that right! But if this goes bad, I swear I'm not going to talk to you for a whole week!" Astrid punched her back.

"I know, but you'll come talk to me later." They both laughed and hugged each other. "See me tomorrow, and make sure that you get the items." Both girls left and continued on with their day, but the whole time; they were smiling.

* * *

"I got the items, how about you?" Astrid asked as Penny entered the girl's bathroom. It was 12:00 midnight, and both girls rendezvous at the bathroom, no one entered there anyway.

"Yeah I got the items. It was hard to get here without that stupid cat seeing me. Also, I almost got caught, my friend who was making the item for me asked me what I needed it for. Be glad that I had an excuse."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Astrid sighed. "Anyway, give me the item." Penny grabbed her satchel and brought out a liquid inside of a bottle. "It's perfect. You're going to have to introduce me to that alchemist friend of yours, he seems to be really resourceful."

"I'll introduce you to him someday, but for now, tell me what that's supposed to do."

Astrid smiled. "This is our escape plan if anything goes wrong. This is supposed to conceal us for a few minutes, which can give us enough time to escape and head to our dorms." Penny smiled mischievously.

"I need to get me some more of those! I can pull so many pranks with these." Astrid glared at her. "Or not."

Astrid set the liquid down in her own satchel and pulled her wand out, Penny did the same. "Now, it's time to meet those Slytherins."

"Where are they going to be?" Penny inquired.

"They said we'll meet by the forbidden forest." Penny gulped. "Don't worry, Penny. All we have to do is lure them to Hagrid's house, then we'll have to wake Hagrid up by setting a tiny fire. This will alert him and make sure that he catches the Slytherins in the act instead of us, we'll drink the potion and get away. It's that easy."

"I still feel queasy about this. I don't know whether it will work or not."

* * *

The plan definitely worked alright, but they seemed to have accidentally dropped the potion and broke it. "Who's there?" Hagrid's voice yelled. Penny drew a panicked face as Astrid grabbed her hand.

"Run!" She whispered towards her. And they ran. They ran as hard as they could. The fear of being caught put new found energy into their veins. As both girls continued running, they started laughing. This was the most fun they had in a long time. They ran back to the girls restroom and collapsed on the floor.

"That…was…awesome. But…can we…never…do that…again." Penny huffed. Astrid let out a chuckle and got up to her feet, ignoring the sore bones in her legs.

"Come on, Penny. It's time to go to our dorms. We might get in—" Astrid's comment was interrupted as a man named Filch came inside.

"You're out of bed. Why are you out of bed?" Penny stood shell-shocked, but Astrid already knew what to do.

"What do you think? We are in the bathroom. I had to go and this Gryffindor was already in here. Now get out, this _is_ the ladies restroom." Filch stumbed back at Astrid's words.

"Oh, y-yeah. S-sorry ladies." Filch and his cat left, leaving Astrid and Penny alone. Astrid moved slowly to face Penny, who was trying her very best not to laugh.

"That was again, very awesome. But I think I might want to turn it." Astrid sighed.

"Yeah, me to. See you again, Penny." Penny laughed.

"Bye, Astrid.


End file.
